


Gas

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Doctor Who: The Curse of Fatal Death
Genre: Community: 52fandoms, Community: dw100, Drabble, Gen, fart jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*paaaarp*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gas

Emma shifted in her seat, trying to ease the constriction of the ropes. The Doctor winced.

'Sorry!' she hissed. She wrinkled her nose as he accidentally replied in the wrong language. Daleks might not have noses, but she did, and the frantic, flatulent plot-hatching between her fiancé and the Master was rendering the atmosphere very unpleasant.

Really, she mused, though she'd always thought he talked a lot of hot air, and they'd sailed close to the wind before, she wasn't sure that being the first human to be _saved_ by methane gas was something to blow one's own trumpet over.


End file.
